Winx club in a mess
by Melissa1991
Summary: the winx girls grow up as normal girls on earth until they go to highschool In Magix they meet the RF boys disasters follow...will the cullen family be able to help the girls?
1. the beginning

Meeting each other

Flora honey, are you ready? Her mum called

I am scared mum…

Lillian went upstairs to take a look at her eldest daughter

Sweetie why are you scared?

I don't like all the new people why did we have to transfer!

You'll have Tecna with you; someone familiar

But what if we don't have classes together?

Don't worry about that dear come I have a little present for you

What is it mummy?

Lillian smiled and gave her a locket

Ooh its beautiful mum

Look in it

The 17 years old teenager opened it and saw a picture of her and her parents when she was born and the other picture was from a giant house surrounded by a beautiful garden

Which house is that mum?

That's where you were born and we'll go there today after school

Where is that?

Linphea he mother smiled dreamy you'll love it there you'll meet your grandparents there

Is that in America?

No Honey I'll explain later let's see if Tecna is ready

Okay…Flora answered a bit confused

At Tecna's home there were 4 other girls with their parents

Hi Tecna, hello Aunty Terra and good morning everyone else

Good morning dear Terra smiled

The other ones waved friendly at her and Tecna hugged her tight

I don't know where they'll bring us I only know it's named Alfea but we're in this together

Yeah thanks Tec

A gorgeous blond girl stepped forward and introduced herself

Hi I'm Stella these are my friends Bloom, Musa and Layla we're going with you to Alfea

These are my parents Radius and Luna, the blond man is uncle Oritel and the red haired woman is Aunt Miriam they are bloom's parents

The dark haired man there is Uncle Ho-Bu and the woman near him is Aunt Manning they are Musa's parents and than the other couple are Uncle Steven and Aunt Lila they are Layla's parents

Do you know where it is? Flora asked unsure

We have no idea our parents said that our head mistress Miss Faragonda will explain it to us the only thing we know is that we weren't born in the house where we grew up we each got a locket with our birthplace Bloom explained

Me too Flora and Tecna answered

Come children we don't have any time to loose Luna called everyone in a circle now

The children obeyed surprised and were just dazed as they saw Luna's ring turning into a staff and in a light flash everyone landed in a different place

Where are we mummy? Flora asked frightened

In Magix this is your new school Alfea you'll stay here for 4 years

Which country is it?

Its planet Magix; come let's go to Miss Faragonda's office

Good morning everyone the head mistress greeted them friendly

A tall blond girl was also there and walked to Oritel and Miriam

Mum, Dad it's so great to see you I missed you very much

Daphne what are you doing here! Bloom called out

Bloom it's so great to see you she smiled and hugged her sister

I thought you were in USA her little sister stammered

No, when I went away you were only six much too young to understand

Are you going to this school too? Bloom asked

No, I'm teaching at the University of Magix

Oh than I'll all alone

Don't worry you have Stella she's a bit your sister too isn't she?

Uh huh but will you visit me often?

Every spare moment I have her big sister promised her

The happy mood got disturbed as three young girls rushed into the office and one of them attacked Daphne by throwing ice at her but Daphne melted it with a fire ball

Leave my sister you ugly thing! Bloom screamed and went to stand before Daphne

You're just jealous at her that she's so pretty and you look like you spend your time digging your grave!

You insolent little brat the witch named Stormy yelled

Frost storm Icy yelled

Bloom got mad and clinched her fists ready to knock them down than a protecting shield surrounded her

This is getting too much Stormy grumbled Darcy total darkness Icy we'll attack when they can't see

Stell Honey listen very good to me use all energy you have inside you to say illuminate her mother whispered quickly before everything got dark

Illuminate! Stella yelled and there was light again

Daphne threw a fire ball at them

Argh! We'll be back! Icy yelled and they stormed off with her sisters

Bloom and Stella sunk exhausted down on their chairs

Wow what was that all about! Stella sighed

Yeah what happened with me mum?

That's your power dear Miriam answered you're Bloom of Sparks keeper of the dragon flame

Wait…wow stop…hold it there

I'm what?

You six girls are each born on a powerful planet Faragonda explained calm your parents decided to move to Earth when you were only a few days old for your own safety there were 3 terrible witches that time who heard about the fairies of the 6 biggest planets who'll once be the protectors of the good

The three witches had planned to take over the world once but with the birth of the six most powerful fairies their plans got ruined so they wanted to kill you that's the reason why your parents moved to earth with you

What happened to the witches? Tecna asked doubtful won't they come to destroy us now?

No, they were banished to a planet that blocked their magic

Cool so we're fairies nice where are our magic wands than?

Stella, behave! Luna warned her daughter

The magic's in you Faragonda smiled

Do I really have to stay here? Flora asked dejected I'll miss it to play with Rose and my animals

You'll fit in soon we have each other Stella comforted her look at the bright side we are special we're chosen to protect the universe it's an honour

Young ladies, because you don't know how to use your powers yet you'll each have a protector for this school year

Daphne dear, would you be so kind to call the red fountain boys

A few minutes later Daphne came in with six handsome young men

Flora went to hide behind her mother and Tecna looked doubtful at the guys

Girls, everyone these are the six boys Saladin and I chose

Bloom your protector is Prince Sky, Stella you stay with Brandon, Musa you stay with Riven, Tecna you stay with Timmy, Flora with Helia and Layla with prince Nabu

Hello I'm Sky from Eraclyon

I'm his foster brother Brandon from Eraclyon too

I'm Riven uh…

From planet unknown just red fountain hero Daphne laughed

Yeah Riven laughed relieved and gave her a high five

Come one shy ones introduce yourself Daphne laughed as she dragged Helia and Timmy to the front

Hi I'm Helia from Vallisto Saladin's grandson he said quickly and moved behind his friends again

I…I'm…T…Ti…Tim…Timmy the orange haired boy stuttered startled

Hey I'm Nabu from Tides

Bloom dear, you're going to be totally safe with Sky he's a sweetheart and very brave Daphne smiled

You know them? Flora asked soft

Yeah they are my friends

You won't get much out of Helia and Timmy you have to pull every answer out of them Riven grinned

Kids why don't you go meet the teachers and than you can get to know each other in the garden Faragonda smiled

I'll come with you guys Daphne laughed I can't get enough of my little sister

Oh Bloom you became so beautiful

You are even more beautiful than in my memory Daphne Bloom whispered

We'll go out shopping every weekend her sister winked

I just love shopping Stella exclaimed

Yeah we know that by now Layla laughed and pulled her hair

How old are you Miss Flora? Helia asked after a while

I just turned eighteen Sir

That's nice you're very pretty

Uh…eh…t…than...thank…you she stammered with a blush

You're welcome Helia smiled with a blush if you don't mind…uh…may I take a picture of you so I can draw it later?

Eh…uh…O…Okay…

So you never knew that you're a fairy? Sky asked surprised

No, not at all I was always a normal girl excited about senior year

Alfea is a high school too you'll like it here Bloom don't worry do you want to go out with me this weekend?

If Daphne doesn't have any plans…

Daphne is mostly very tired on Friday evening

How do you know?

She and my sister share an apartment and when I ask them out they are too tired to get out off their beds

Okay than I'd love to

Great why don't you ask the other girls than I'll ask the guys?

I don't know from Flora and Tecna but the rest of the group will sure come I know them

Hey guys I'm going to show bloom around Friday evening does anyone want to come?

Yeah sure right sunshine?

Uh huh I'd love to see the shops

Layla and I join you guys I don't know if Mr Riven and Nabu stubborn never say a thing want to come too but you can count on us

We're in too the guys called

Flora, Tecna, Timmy and Helia?

Flora looked unsure from Tecna to Helia and back

If you want to go I'll come with you maybe there are some good shops here Tecna smiled encouraging at her best friend and neighbour

Yeah I'd be glad to show you around Helia answered and smiled a bit shy

She sends the same shy smile back and blushed deep

Uh I don't want to be left alone so I'll come with you I can show Tecna the good stuff around here

Great the entire gang is coming Sky grinned we're picking you at 7 pm up at the Alfea gates

Let's meet the teachers now shall we? Stella asked cheerful I wonder if there are any handsome teachers here like at my old school

They'll be much too old for you Brandon muttered while playing with her blond locks

You'll enjoy your time here at Alfea Helia assured the uncertain looking Flora with a encouraging smile just make sure you don't make Griselda mad

Yeah Riven grinned because her detention is really horrible she taught at red fountain for a month and I got every day detention

You must be really bad than Musa remarked

No, she's just too touchy

We guys call her Miss Detention Brandon chuckled

You girls really don't have an idea about the real you? Helia asked serious

No not at all we only know that we all just celebrated our 18th birthday and today our mothers gave us each a locket with similar pictures in it

One with our parents when we were born and the other from our birth house

On the front is our name and birth date engraved and on the backside the country or what it may be where we come from

Nabu looked at Layla's locket and frowned

You're the princess of Tides too

Huh? Layla asked are we relatives?

No, I don't think so I'm son of the viceroy

Uh I don't really get it

Tides is a very big planet so to rule it properly your grandfather decided to make his best friend my grandpa the viceroy and ruler of the south side

Layla still looked questioning and Tecna got an idea

You're American right?

Uh huh

Well you know how big it is so they have the president in Washington DC but you have all the states California, Miami, Texas, Colorado etc

Yeah I guess so

Well instead of splitting up in so many states the old king decided to split it up in north and south Nabu's father is King of the South and I guess that yours has to be from the North than

Yes that's exactly how it is Nabu called out but than he frowned I have to marry the young princess of the North so that means I have to marry…!

Ieee Nooo! Layla screamed they can't do this to me!

Like I'm waiting to get married Nabu muttered sympathetic

No, this can't happen! Musa and I already decided our future

She'll become a professional singer and I'll be one of her dancers and her dance coach too!

My parents decided too that I have to marry the princess of Linphea because our grandparents and parents are best friends Helia said

Flora felt a stab of pain and jealousy but forced a smile I'm sure you'll make the princess very happy I guess it's my country or eh…realm like you call it here… so I have to be glad that the country will get such a nice prince

Wait…are you not a princess too? Layla asked

No, of course not my dad works at an office where they plead for the safety of the environment in the world and my mum is a flower seller

Yeah and my dad works with her dad he does all the calculations Tecna told them and my mum's Flora's mum administrator

My dad's a doctor and my mum a doctor's assistant Bloom smiled

My mum's a model and my dad's a designer Stella squealed

My parents are musicians Musa smiled a bit sad so I was more at Layla than at my own parents

My dad used to own houses near the beach which he rented and my mum used to give swimming lessons

Bloom your locket shows that you're the princess of Sparx

I'm what?

You're a princess; the coat of arms and the names written around it shows that you're princess Bloom from Sparx and heiress to the throne

The boys looked at the inscriptions of girls' lockets

A warm and tender smile appeared on Helia's face as he read from Flora

You're Highness, here is your locket he smiled wide now and showed her the inscription with her name, title and birth date

Flora turned pale first but than a red colour spread over her cheeks

I knew I was special Stella squealed as she hugged Bloom

Any more surprises? Tecna muttered

No that I know Timmy smiled I understand it must be quite shocking for you

How would you react if you had a normal life as everyone for 17 years and than one day you wake up to hear that you're moving to another planet while you always thought that there was no life on the other planets?

Those planets do exists like Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Pluto but there are planets like from us guys and from you girls

And those are?

Ehm let me see you're from Zenith, Flora is from Linphea, Stella is from Solaria, Bloom is from Sparx, Musa is from Harmonic Nebula and Layla is from Tides

You posses the power of Technology, Flora has the power of nature, Stella the power of the sun and the moon and fashion, Bloom posses the dragon fire, Musa is the musical fairy with sonic hearing and Layla is the fairy of water and waves

Flora, do you believe in love at first sight?

I don't know…she blushed and looked questioning at her best friend was that it with you and Timmy?

No, of course not Tecna said with the colour of a beetroot while she pulled the blankets higher I meant what happened between you and Helia

Nothing happened Flora called out blushing fiercely he's just the one my parents decided I have to marry

You don't seem to mind sweetie

Oh Tecna!

What?

Nothing go to sleep tomorrow we'll start with the lessons and I'm already nervous okay!

Why? We have powers and we're princesses but that doesn't change who we are the technology fairy reacted practical

Daisy flowers Flora muttered with a grin and blew it to Tecna who began to sneeze from the strong flower smell

Hey that's not fair Tecna laughed and threw her pillow at her

Here I don't want it Flora called and threw it back

Now quiet I'm sleeping

Yeah I'm shutting my self down too

Hey man, what are you thinking of? Riven informed when Helia stared out of the window

I can't believe that the bride my parents arranged for me is the same girl from my dreams and I can't believe I saw her today

Oh yes Flora she's very cute wish I had a sister like her

Musa is quite pretty too Helia teased his friend

Oh that musical fairy with her bitchy friend

Layla is not so bad Nabu defended is bride to be I admit she's quite independent and a feminist but she's hot

Like Bloom isn't Sky chuckled she and Stella have a quite sharp tongue

Stella is just a dream a perfect angel such a beauty Brandon muttered dreamy

Ah shut up! Sky laughed and threw a pillow at his foster brother

Hey Bro, you watch it before I call Stella she's the fairy of the sun and the Moon okay!

Like I care Bloom is the most powerful of them all

Let's stop quarrelling whose girl is the strongest fairy they are all six strong and chosen to save the world Helia interfered

Tecna is very smart Timmy smiled dreamy she's so cool

Okay enough dreaming we have to prepare the girls on the missions

And not to forget the Trix Riven finished the dark haired specialist's sentence

Do you think they'll return? Timmy frowned

I'm sure about it they're the mightiest of all evil

Don't be so pessimistic pal Brandon cheered him up let's concentrate on something great

And that is?

We got 6 fantastic girls to keep an eye on especially Stella she's so gorgeous she has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen

Yeah we know that by now bro! Sky laughed

Maybe if I talk to my parents that I found the right girl they'll stop trying to couple me and Diaspro besides Sparx and Eraclyon were always good partners in war

Will it be a good idea? Timmy doubted it looks so stifling and obsessive when you do that

Yeah he's right Helia agreed with Flora and I it's different we never had a choice our parents already decided we must marry if things were different I would just ask Flora to date me and see how things flow

I agree with them Riven said come on it's the 21st century

Who's there? Flora asked with a small voice when there was a knock on the door

It's just us Stella answered cheerful may we come in?

I'm coming Tecna called and opened the door

We're here to get to know you guys better after all we have to stick together for the rest of our lives seeing the fact that we're suppose to protect the universe together

Okay that sounds practical Tecna smiled now you begin Stella

Okay you all know my name is Stella I've lived my entire life in LA and I always dreamed of becoming a model and designer but it seems like my whole world changed so I'll just give you guys some fashion tips

I just love shopping and hanging out with friends

I'm Bloom my parents are from the medical world in LA that's how Stella and I met too. I'm Stella's shopping partner and together we're making the malls unsafe on Friday evenings and vacations

Hi I'm Musa I'm from LA too my mum's a singer and my dad's a producer I want to follow my mum's footsteps I like various sports but I like dancing and singing most

I don't change much from her except for our parents' occupation we grew up together and went through everything together Layla laughed

Come on we told you from our side now it's your turn

Flora looked unsure at Tecna who nodded reassuring at her

Well I'm Flora I come from London where I always went to private girls' schools together with Tecna

I always wanted a political career in environment but maybe with my position as princess I can do even more for the animals and the environment

My dream has always been to work for NASA it's the coolest job ever but now I'm suppose to be a magical creature I guess I have to bid that dream farewell

Tecna said regretful

So the things in Harry Potter and Twitches weren't just fantasy Bloom sighed

Uh Harry Potter, Twitches? Flora asked confused

Movies about witches and wizards

Witches and fairies can never be friends Tecna said soft

Huh where did you get that? Stella asked

My mum always said that when I used to play my fantasy games with Flora and other friends we were always fairies and our friends were witches

There must come an end to that Flora reacted determined they are just girls like us too why do we have to be enemies?

Well those witches of this afternoon weren't nice Bloom reacted and witches are the reason we had to move to earth

Well they can't be all like that there have to be good ones too

I liked those lessons of magic our parents taught us today Stella grinned

I still have to get used to it Tecna and Flora acknowledged

You can do it Bloom smiled come on try to heal this sad Aloe Vera plant I brought from home I never really looked at it

Bloom, it needs earth and water! The fairy of nature called out offended

You nearly killed it! Flowers you put in a vase of water but not a plant that has to grow!

Can you heal it? My mum will kill me if she knows what I did

I'll try to but I don't know…

Tecna pinched her encouraging and smiled at her

Flora sighed and put her hands around the plant to heal it

After a while it looked a lot better and she planted it in the empty window box.

Thanks a lot Flo

You're welcome but don't kill anymore plants or else I'll cry

Uh huh Bloom yawned

Let's go to bed I'm already tired Stella yawned too

It's not good to leave the bowl with water like that it will smell and you'll hear from miss G then

Leave that up to me Layla winked and with a hand gesture she made a ball out of the water and Bloom vaporized it with her magic

One of the mornings a few weeks later the girls were starting calls late so they decided to visit the boys

Stell, is everything alright with you? You are nearly a half hour already in the bathroom Flora called concerned as she knocked on the door

One more minute I'm only putting my eyeliner

Is it really that necessary to put all the stuff on your face? Tecna asked horrified as she looked at Stella's make-up

Ladies, Miss Faragonda calls Ofelia the Alfea nurse let them know

In the headmistress office they saw that their protectors were there too together with Saladin and Daphne

Girls, I'll come straight to the point there's no time to loose

Sparx' being attacked and the king and queen are in danger

It's the Trix right? Bloom asked curt

Yes it's them Faragonda answered now you'll go with Daphne and the boys to Sparx it's an important mission

We're ready Miss Faragonda we'll fight as brave fairies and keep the name of the school high Musa promised her

Go children Saladin smiled we have all faith on you

They travelled with Stella's sceptre and landed in the palace standing eye in eye with the Trix

Triple fire ball! Bloom screamed and aimed on the Trix

The three witches could avoid it

Daphne fired some energy balls at them but unsuccessful

Chain lightening! Stormy called out with a wicked grin

Shield of fire!

Roots of all goals!

Stormy's attack missed its goal

Total darkness!

Illuminate!

forcus baccus!

Flora whirlpool!

Fire blast!

Sunset blast!

Sonic Boom!

Waves of Tides!

All six of them aimed on the Trix and this time it worked

Icy was the first to get up but Helia caught her with his golden strings Double Venus vine wrap! Flora screamed and vines wrapped around Icy to hold her

Nabu cast a sleep spell over the two others and the rest of the heroes brought them to the soldiers of Sparx' palace to keep them imprisoned

We did it girls! Stella cheered

Wait! Mum and dad! Bloom shrieked

They found Oritel and Miriam unconscious on the floor

Their daughters quickly kneeled down and unfroze their hearts

Bloom, the witches! Miriam moaned while she got up

They're already in the dungeon your majesties Sky answered as he helped them get up your daughters and the other girls fought very brave

Oh no! Vanessa and Mike! Miriam cried out when she saw her two friends and Bloom's godparents lying in a corner of the room

Miriam unfroze her friends together with her daughters and made sure she erased their memories

What happened? They both asked dazed looking at the mess

A cyclone Oritel answered

Oh you have these in Caribbean very much yes Vanessa nodded

The Winx girls and the specialists exchanged a look from understanding

Mum, dad we're leaving again because we have school in a half hour and it's Griselda whom we have 1st hour

Well you better rush than Daphne grinned because the queen of Detention doesn't have a good mood these days I stay with mum and dad

Okay Bloom smiled

The Winx and the heroes went to Bloom's room and from there Stella transported them to Alfea

You did great job children Faragonda smiled warm your first mission

Thank you ma'am Helia answered bowing gracefully

Yes it means a lot to us that you're satisfied Flora said soft

You must be all exhausted that's why Saladin and I decided to give you this day off

Yay! Thank you Ms Faragonda Stella cheered

So what do you ladies want to do? Brandon asked

We went to Solaria already now I want to see Eraclyon Stella answered

Yeah do you want to go Bloom? Sky requested

Okay it can be fun of course as long as I don't have to see Diaspro's face

Uh huh I think I'll have to throw up if I see her Stella agreed

We could go play video games Timmy suggested

Yes that sounds super Tecna laughed

We're going to visit my parents Nabu informed them before he left with Layla

I have to fix my leva bike Riven growled so I'm off

Fine I'll go study! Musa reacted and marched away with her nose in the air

We could go to my parents I'm sure you and my dad would get along great he is at the environment department and my mum loves working in the garden

Oh Helia I'd love to Flora reacted and kissed him spontaneously on his cheek

Later that day Flora and Helia sat on a picnic cloth in his garden

Flora was making a garland from the little wild flowers that grew there

Flo, tell me a bit about your life before you came to Magix

Well she smiled there's not much to tell I was just a normal student in England I was very good in biology and chemistry Tecna and I grew up like twin sisters

Well difficult to believe looking at you two Helia chuckled but did you ever had a boyfriend or ever been in love?

Well…to my big embarrassment I have to deny both Tecna and I had a routine home-school-home vacations we spend with our parents and yeah that's how my life has been Tecna and I always felt like outsiders between the rest of the girls our age

And now?

I feel at home with the rest of the Winx club Bloom is a great roommate

I thought that they would put you and Tecna together

No, we each are the head of our dorms she has Musa and Layla

Helia nodded and caressed her cheek

You're so pretty

Flora blushed fiercely but didn't turn her head away as Helia bowed to kiss her on her mouth and brought her inside

Musa I'm back Layla yelled followed by the others

Hey guys the music fairy greeted them not looking up from her puzzle

Where's Flora? Tecna asked when she didn't see her best friend

In the garden with Helia they're kind of in their own world

Same goes for Bloom, Sky, Brandon and Stella

So guys how were your day? Musa informed

Well…the technology fairy said slowly and than she cheering showed them the latest technology game

I guess I'm beginning to like Tides very much Nabu is kind of annoying by times but it was nice of him to show me the south part of Tides

It was fantastic Stella sight dreamy

Yeah just amazing Bloom agreed with her on the same dreamy tone

Hey girls sorry I'm late Flora apologized as she came in

Hey Flo I was looking for you Tecna smiled did the beauty of Vallisto drive you insane?

They were very pretty but my hero from Vallisto was more the one who drove me insane she admitted with a deep blush

Oh Ow Musa grinned don't tell me you and Helia did THAT!

The nature fairy's crimson cheeks said already everything

Flo, you too! Bloom and Stella called out

You guys forgot about me Daphne's voice sounded from the bed

The five girls turned surprised to Musa's bed

Oops Daphne, please don't say anything to mum and Dad

We'll see about that her sister grumbled did you three use anything for protection?

No Flora admitted startled it happened all of a sudden…

Bloom, Stella you two?

What protection? Her sister and Stella asked

The weeks flew by learning new potions and spells

One morning the three girls woke up with a terrible feeling in their stomach and threw up

Here I knew this was going to happen Tecna sighed and gave them a magic pregnancy test

It's positive Tec! Flora cried and sunk down

Bloom turned pale and swallowed her tears

Stella screamed that the test was positive and her future ruined

So…you three got yourselves knocked up huh? Amaryl who just walked by and heard everything grinned and ran away to tell Miss Faragonda

Uhm…if I may get a word between it I called the boys Tecna reported practical as always I just told them it's urgent

At that moment the boys rushed in

Where's danger? Brandon gasped

There's no danger you fool Riven sighed and pushed him playfully

Bloom dearest, what's wrong why did you cry?

I…I…I'm…I'm…I'm…preg…nant she sobbed

So am I! Stella cried out

Sky and Brandon both plopped down on their girlfriends' beds

You're going to be father too in eight months Helia 'm sorry Flora whispered

Helia stood stiff for a second but then hugged his girl soothing

There's nothing to be sorry of darling is everything alright with you?

I'm fine but what will people not think?

That's not important I love you and together we'll raise the child who's more than welcome

Oh Helia, I love you

I love you even more my beautiful flower

Please Bloom; stop crying so I can talk to you properly

Yeah Stell you too Brandon sighed desperate

Don't cry Bloom I'm sure there's a solution for everything Layla soothed

What solution? Nabu asked

Uh…I don't really know battling evil is easier solved than this that's for sure

For once I totally agree with the water princess

Ouch Musa!

Than don't say such things about my best friend

Hey guys there's something going on downstairs Tecna called and bend down the window to look and lost her balance

Aaah help!!!

Helia quickly caught her with his laser strings

Th…thanks…the technology stuttered shivering from startle

Curiosity kills the cat honey Flora smiled

Tecna are you alright? Timmy asked pale

I guess so…I'm glad it's me who nearly fell down and not my computer

You are all insane Riven declared heaven may know how I ended up with six of those idiotic girls

Shut up Riven this is a serious matter Layla cautioned

Those girls down there are weird they're fighting over some hair ribbon Tecna said rolling with her eyes

Princess Bloom, Stella and Flora, Miss Faragonda wants to have a word with you Griselda notified stern

Every time I see that woman I feel like someone's squeezing my stomach Musa muttered hiding half behind Riven

I think my nanny wasn't as horrible as the Queen of Detention Tecna chuckled only once Flo and I got a clip around our ears we were something like 5 or 6 years old and it was New Year's Eve and we really wanted to see all the fire works so we tried to climb out of our window 3rd floor through our blankets that we used as a rope but 2nd floor my nanny caught us and waited downstairs for us

They all laughed hearty

I really can't imagine Flora sneaking out Riven smirked

Now we wouldn't even try it like that but when we were little we were quite adventurous


	2. the phone calls

The next day the three girls who got permission to stay at Alfea but were forbidden to go to the various events called up their parents

Flora: Hi Rose sweetie may I speak to mum please?

Rose: Sure Flora, are you doing fine there?

Flora: Eh…sort of just give me mummy please

Rose: Yes hold on; Mummy, Flora on the phone!

Lillian: Coming sweetie tell her that I'll call in a few minutes

Rose: Okay

Flo, mum will call you back there's a visitor now

Flora: Okay and don't be naughty okay?

Rose: Yes Flora I hope to see you soon

Flora: Me to honey

Flo, come sit with me I'm nervous to call my parents Sky went to call his

I don't feel very well either sweetie I feel like something's squeezing my stomach tightly

What did professor Saladin said?

Uhm…it was kinda funny Flora smiled he plopped down on his chair and than scratched his head saying that his grandson was full of surprises but when I left he told me he was glad he would be the first to see his great-grandchild because Helia's his favourite grandson

I wonder what my baby will look like Bloom smiled

Me too now I'm used to the idea I am eagerly waiting till its birth

Now call we have to do it sooner or later so the sooner the better my teachers on Earth always taught us

You still have the funny London's accent Bloom laughed before she called her parents with trembling hands

Bloom: Hi mum

Miriam: Hello Bloom sweetie so great to hear from you

Bloom (sobbing): It's great to hear you too mum

Miriam: sweetheart, what's wrong? Did you have a bad test?

Bloom (bitterly): Not the test you mean mum I guess I blew up my whole

future a few weeks ago

Miriam (worried): What do you mean Bloom? Daphne didn't tell us anything

she only talks about your good results at school

Bloom: I didn't tell her yet she's becoming aunt

Miriam: WHAT?!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WHAT DID YOU DO?

Bloom: Remember the blond guy I was dancing with at Alfea's back to school

party?

Miriam: Yes I guess BUT WHAT DID YOU DO BLOOM?

Bloom (in a small voice): I got pregnant mum

Miriam: You got what? Are you insane? I don't know you like that! You're

barely 17

Bloom: It happened all of a sudden it's not like I said "Oh Sky I got an idea

let's make a child!"

Miriam: Watch your mouth young lady oh heaven I feel a huge headache

coming up and you still have to explain it to your father

Bloom: Put a cold compress and yes I'll come over one of these days to tell

him everything

Miriam: SO YOU CAN COME PERSONALLY TO TELL YOUR FATHER

EVERYTHING AND YOU TELL ME JUST THROUGH THE

PHONE AS IF YOU CALL TO TELL ME THAT YOU CUT YOUR

HAIR OR SOMETHING!

Bloom: I have to go now mum class starts in a few minutes bye love you give

dad a kiss for me goodbye

Stella who came into the room and heard the conversation collapsed from laughter

Wow Bloom you didn't forget all those things we did on Earth!

Nah everything is right up here pointing at her head

Flora's phone rang

Flora: Hello

Lillian: Hey sweetie Rose said you called

Flora (with a miserable face): Yes mum

Lillian: Flo, what's wrong I can hear it in your voice

Flora: Okay…don't start to yell don't hang up on me…

Lillian: Flora you know I'm not yelling easy so if you say that it must be

really serious

Flora: It is mum I'm going to be mother myself in a few months

Lillian: Oh

Flora: What do you mean by "oh" are you alright mum?

Lillian: Uh…yes I'm fine honey just drifted back in time that's all

Flora: So you're not mad?

Lillian: Sweetie, you're forgetting that we change 18 years I was still at

school too and I wasn't married yet to your father I just hoped that

history wouldn't repeat itself but it did faith decide it

Flora: Oh mummy I love you so much

Lillian (sobbing): I love you too darling say hi to Helia for me and I hope to

see you two soon I'll tell your dad

Flora ( crying) : I will and we'll come over next weekend tell dad I love him

too and give Rose a big hug for me

Lillian: Okay sweetie bye take care of yourself and my grandchild

Flora: I will mum bye

Your mum is not mad? Bloom asked shocked

No, she was only 18 when she got me and unmarried too she understands

Lucky you my mum is furious hopefully the house won't catch flames

My turn now Stella sighed and called her mum

Luna: Hey sunshine I was just talking to your dad about you

Stella: Oh

Luna: You sound down what's the matter? Detention?

Stella (with a grimace): Worse than detention

Luna: Oh my goodness Stella you didn't manage to get expelled did you?

Stella: Worse than getting expelled I…I'm pregnant mum

Luna: YOU ARE WHAT STELLA?

Stella (with a small voice): I am going to be mother in a few months mum

Luna: I heard you the first time but how in heaven's name Stella!

Stella (impatient): If you heard me the first time why did you ask again?

Luna: Don't make me come all the way over to give you a clip around your

ears cheeky young lady!

Stella: it was an accident and you got a daughter yourself why do you ask

"HOW"!

Luna: Here's your father deal with him I need an aspirin for my headache

Stella: Fine and take two at once because a single one won't help and than

I'm the victim again of your bad mood

Luna: I'll get you once Stella!

Radius: Leave that child now and cool off

Luna: She's far from a child

Radius ignored her

My Stella Bella?

Stella ( crying): Daddy I'm sorry I've been foolish and stupid and a donkey for

not using my common sense and now I'm pregnant from

Brandon the one who used to protect me

Radius: That's serious honey but what did he say?

Stella: He wants to marry me as soon as he gets your permission daddy

Radius: Well at least you two use your common sense like you call it now

Stella: do you hate me now daddy?

Radius: No, of course not I could never hate you Stell you're still my baby girl

and will always be

Stella: I love you daddy thank you for your understanding

Radius: I was just wondering how you actually manage to get in such

difficult situations?

Stella: I don't know I guess I just attract difficulties and adventures

Radius: hmmm I noticed that since you could walk but I'll try to calm

Luna down, you take care and try to stay out of trouble

Stella : I will dad I love you

Radius: Love you too little monster of mine


	3. victory for the Winx

Victory for the Winx

"I feel like I can't walk anymore", Stella moaned as she sat down carefully on her bed

"Me too" Bloom sighed, "Flo why aren't you complaining and why aren't you wearing a size 10?"

"I wouldn't know" the brunette smiled as she hummed softly a nursery song while caressing her belly

"Where's Tecna?"

"Where do you think she can be?" Bloom and Stella grinned

"Uh…the arcade with Timmy or in the library?"

"The first one" Stella chuckled "they wouldn't change much from the teens on Earth fighting over games and cell phones"

"And Musa and Layla?"

"Layla went to some meeting with Nabu and Musa went to catch some fresh air after 2 hours class from Griselda I really don't blame her"

"Still 2 months to go!" Bloom whined "I feel like I'm not going to get through my dorm room in a few weeks"

"You're complaining too much sissy", Daphne laughed "by the way how do you manage to get mum furious every ten minutes?"

"Don't ask me" Bloom shrugged "she doesn't like it that Dad lets me go my own way at home while I feel mum's breath every second in my neck"

"She won't do it anymore she'll have her grandchild" her sister soothed

"Hopefully" Bloom sighed rolling with her eyes

"I think it's just two fires against each other causing even more fire" Flora said thoughtful

_In the hallway _

"Riven, give back here!"

"Come and get it little fairy" he teased and ran to the girls' dorms

"Riven! I'll kill you if I get my hands on you!"

"Try to get it short one" he grinned

"Don't make me furious Riven I'm warning you!"

"Hey Riven, what's up?" Daphne asked when he rushed into the room

"Riven I'm gonna kick your sorry ass and then kill you!" Musa yelled as she ran into the room also. "Give me back my shoe I can't hop around with one shoe on my foot!"

"Not again" Bloom laughed

"Musa sweetie, what happened to your left shoulder?" Flora asked concerned pointing at a bruise and a bleeding scratch

"Nothing much I was on my way to RF to see how Brandon was doing so to get a better few I climbed up in a tree but this big pain in the butt startled me by screaming in my ears so I fell down and I guess the scratch comes from one of the branches the bruise I got when I smacked down to the ground"

"I'll clean it for you" the flower fairy said concerned

"You got some nice scratches also Riven", Stella laughed "I'll clean them for you"

"Ouch Dammit darn it hurts!" He whined

Musa clenched her teeth and closed her eyes shut up "Riven don't act like a girl please!"

"I can't help, it hurts like hell!"

"Just shut it will ya or I'll do it personally!"

"Musa honey I think you better visit Nurse Ofelia the scratch on your back has to be stitched"

"Just great!" The musical fairy groaned

Musa came few minutes later back with Flora still a bit pale around the nose

"Did it hurt?" Riven asked concerned

"Yes thanks to you!" She snapped and went to sit with her back to him

Tecna and Timmy walked in quarreling about who won with honesty and who cheated

"You're just slow today Tec, you have to admit it" he teased

"I had other things on my mind too!"

"Like?"

"Keeping the other ones from getting their selves in trouble like Bloom, Stella and Flora"

"I guess I got an idea what you're talking about Helia and I have to play for arbitrator nearly every day"

"Having a good times pixies?" They heard a now familiar voice cackle

"Piss off Icy!" Stella scolded

"Oh is the little mummy mad?" Stormy teased maliciously "you forget that we have the upper hand now you can't use your powers"

"You think so?"

"Sun burst!" The fairy yelled as soon as her ring transformed into the scepter

Icy and Stormy got fully hit by it and tumbled backwards

"Sonic boom!"

"Ice crystals!"

Tecna put up a protecting shield

"Waves of Tides!" Sounded from the door space

"Chain lighting! "

Stella quickly transported herself and friends to the Alfea garden

Nabu and Helia appeared soundless behind Icy catching her first with the metallic laser strings and then Nabu cast a sleep spell upon her and Musa let out a lullaby tune making the witch sleep

"Electric lightening!"

"Digital web!"

"Morphix ring!"

Musa let 2 big boxes appear with hard rock making them cover their ears

Suddenly Darcy appeared and disappeared again with her two sisters

"Yes we did it again!" Musa cheered "gimme five girls!"

"We're the Winx club we're unbeatable no witch can destroy us!" Stella squealed hugging her friends as far as she could with her big belly

"Ouch!" Flora moaned suddenly

"Darling is everything okay?" Helia asked concerned

She breathed out slowly and a smile crossed her face. "Our child just kicked for the first time put your hand here"

Helia smiled endeared as he felt the kick too


	4. the new fairies and heroes

2 months later the Winx girls jumped startled out of their beds when they heard a scream from Stella's room

"What's the screaming for?" Musa asked grumpy

"My water broke and the contraction began already!"

"Oh chillax Flora has started too but you don't hear her scream whole magical dimension together"

"It hurts!" Stella wailed

"I know honey but keep holding on"; Brandon tried to calm her down

He, Sky and Helia stayed over at Alfea when the girls were in their eight month

"Where's Bloom!" His wife cried frightened

"She's brought to the hospital room already together with Flora", Layla informed her

"I want to see my mum!"

"She's on her way", Brandon soothed "and your father too"

"Her mum's here", Luna's voice sounded from the door space

Mummy! Stella screamed where's dad?

"I'm here Stella" "your dad stayed back he wouldn't be of any use in that nervous state" "if you calm down for a moment I can remember the pain releasing spell", Luna spoke calm

"I want to see Bloom!" Her daughter whined

"Does anyone know a silencing spell?" Layla mumbled covering her ears

"Where's Riven?" 0Musa asked "he said he'd stop by this evening to give me some of his CDs"

"Since he knows Flora's in labour he didn't move from her side, he's worse than Helia", Brandon chuckled

"He's like a brother for her", Layla pointed out "so I understand he wants to be by her side"

"I'm sure he forgot the CDs"; Musa grumbled "he only thinks about me when he's bored or found something new to taunt me!"

"You're the one, who mustn't react and look on the bright side; you have powers and he doesn't", Brandon grinned

"No unsupervised magic", Stella imitated Griselda

It was sounded so funny for a girl who went through dreadful pains that Musa and Layla couldn't hold themselves anymore and collapsed from laughter

Luna smiled and remembered how it was to be so young and carefree.

Her years at Alfea she spend with Mariam sneaking out and howling with laughter out of nothing and now she was about to become grandma

When they brought Stella to the hospital room, Bloom already had her children; a boy and a girl

An hour or two later Stella also had twins a baby girl and boy

Flora had a girl shortly after Bloom

"Congratulations sweetie", Luna smiled and hugged Bloom

"Thanks Aunt Luna", the red haired fairy smiled tired

"They're beautiful Stell"; Mariam said soft as she admired her goddaughter's children "the girl looks like your mum"

"That's why she's the most beautiful girl in the whole universe" "by the way is her dad already awake?"

(Both, Sky and Brandon fainted when their wives finally had to push the children out)

"I really don't know but my son in law is a softie too"

Riven grinned amused but soon it turned into a painful grimace as Musa gave him an elbow between his ribs

"Musa!" Flora tried to sound disapproving but couldn't hide a smile

"I'm proud of you buddy". Riven said approving and patted Helia on the shoulder "you're a real hero you didn't faint when my sister needed you most"

Helia merely smiled and looked adoring at his daughter

"What are their names?" Layla asked

"Daphne Mariam and Sky junior Oritel", Bloom smiled

Her mum got tears in her eyes when she realized her granddaughter was named to her

"Luna Bloom and Sky Brandon", Stella answered between two yawns

"We have two daughters to be proud of"Mariam smiled at her best friend

"It's so sweet you named her after me", Bloom laughed

"You named your daughter after your mother and sister and so did I", Stella said simple "besides you and sky are their godparents together with Layla and Nabu"

"How sweet I would ask you and Brandon to become godparents of Daphne and of course my sis will be her god mum too and for Sky I choose you and Brandon too together with Musa and Riven"

"What will her names be Flo?" Riven asked

"Tecna Rose", Flora smiled

"Named after her godmother", Helia smiled too and stroked Tecna's cheek

Tecna looked loving up to the boy she loved like a brother

"Girls, we have some sad news to you", Mariam said soft

"What is it mum?"

"Your children will be raised by us and you can visit them every weekend; of course we'll let them know who their parents are but they won't stay here in Magix with all the dangers"

The three young mothers became pale together with their husbands

"The first 4-5 months they'll stay with you of course they need to be fed and everything", Luna soothed

"I guess you're right", Stella said soft "we love our children so much that we only want the best for them and their safety is our highest priority"

"Tjee you became sensible the last months", Musa remarked

"My children need me so I can't be the crazy whirlwind from a year ago", Stella explained calmly

"Nightly trips are history now", Bloom giggled

"Not for us", Musa reacted. "Tecna, Layla and I used our common sense"

"For once", Riven remarked dry

"Everyone out now, the young mothers have to rest" Ofelia ordered with a smile

"Little Tecna is the most adorable thing I've ever seen", Tecna sighed as she plopped down on one of the chairs at the balcony of her room

"She resembles her mother very much and I can't believe they want me to be her godfather together with Timmy", Riven smiled before he jumped on his leva bike "oh and I had to give you a message from Timmy, he said he had unlocked or hacked some kind of game or something"

Tecna's face lightened up and jumped around which was kind of odd for her

"Yes, yes, yes finally!"

"Talking about crazy people", Musa mumbled

"Muse, I'll bring the CDs tomorrow I promise!"

"Uh huh sure" she said rolling with her eyes and punched him on his arm

Ouch! "You're strong for a girl and a little pixie"

"Fairy, you foolish thing!"

"Goodbye Riven and it's time to sleep Musa", Tecna interfered and dragged her roommate inside


	5. final decision

Winx club------- I Straffi

Twilight........... S Meyer

* * *

The winx children grew quickly and the girls got their old figure back to Stella's big relief. Daphne, Luna, Sky and Tecna were spoiled and adored by everyone (just don't count Griselda)

The three grandmothers came together with Ms Faragonda and Saladin

As much as I'd like to raise my grandchildren, it's just not safe in the magical dimensions Luna sighed Stella can protect herself so that's a relief but she can't protect herself, the universe and her children.

Yeah I agree, Flora's mother spoke sad I need all my energy to raise and protect Rose.

Daphne 2nd will be the most danger magnet, she is the dragon shield and very powerful, Mariam sighed desperate what do we have to do Faragonda?

There's a family on Earth where they'll be safe, they'll guard the children with their lives… Faragonda hesitated

You mean the children of Carlisle and Esmé Cullen? Saladin questioned

Exactly, they're magic resistant and quicker than the wind and stronger than the strongest dragon or ogre Faragonda nodded

But they're vampires Saladin mumbled

They have always lived of animal blood and their youngest daughter in law was a human too and their granddaughter is half human. Faragonda argued

I thought that vampires didn't exist anymore Mariam reacted dazed

In the magical dimensions yes but on Earth there are still vampires, Faragonda explained

Do we any other option? Luna asked

Not really…there are werewolves too where they're safe but the friends of us are already old but their children are too young to take care of a child Saladin answered

Let's see what the parents say about everything because the ultimate decision is theirs Mariam decided if we don't have any other option I say we choose the Cullens

Yes, it's like history repeats itself only our enemies already know that trick we used with our children Flora's mum spoke after hearing everything silently.

I want to meet the Cullens first before we decide anything Luna reacted I want the girls too meet them too so they can decide for their selves

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Our mothers do stay long in miss F's office Flora said concerned I wonder what they had to talk about.

Yeah they put up a sound barrier, Musa told them

Feels to me like a storm Layla mumbled

I don't have a good feeling in my stomach either Stella sighed while she fed Luna and soothed her son with her other hand.

Next week we won't have our little angels with us anymore Bloom sobbed

It's impossible to keep them, Sky reasoned you love them right?

Of course, they're my children Bloom reacted offended

Then you want them to grow up happy and unconcerned right?

Of course I do

Well then we can't keep them with us because we're danger and trouble magnets one by one Sky explained

You girls are the saviours of the universe and that attracts enemies Helia mused I don't want my daughter to worry about her safety or that from her parents especially that from her mother

Me too but it's just so hard, Flora whispered

The sound barrier is gone Musa said soft and listened concentrated

Nothing of importance, they talk about the new medical technology and the charities they have to attend

They're coming, everyone act like we weren't listening!

I discovered something for our performance at RF! Layla talked excited Prof Palledium taught me it. It's a rain dance that was used in the none technology time to water the harvest

Yeah right, will you dress like half dead vegetables and dance on a cloth that has to be the dry earth? Tecna asked

Musa fell with a yelp off the couch from laughter causing Riven and Brandon to snigger

She glared murderous at them

Girls and boys can you come to my office for a second? Ms Griselda will keep an eye on your children

My poor angels Stella thought and Bloom sniggered since she saw exactly what Stella was thinking

Mum, you cried Bloom stated concerned when they sat down what's wrong?

Evil rises more and more Faragonda answered and your mother can't keep your children safe and neither can the other mothers

WHAT! Stella yelled

Cupcake, let's listen first what they have to say Brandon soothed

Faragonda and Saladin explained everything to them

Flora was crying now, Bloom held her handkerchief that firm from anger that it burned to ashes and Stella was gasping for air.

We contact the family just to meet you girls, we didn't promise or said anything about the babies Saladin said

If you want we can go right away to Earth Luna offered

It's now or never Helia sighed

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Boys, stop bickering, an old friend of your father and I will visit and I expect all of you to behave

Jasper and I always behave ourselves Rosalie protested

Yeah sure, Edward sniggered

Edward, quiet now, Esmé interfered gently

They're here, Mummy! Alice squealed they're fairies and they're with 17!

Open up dear, Esmé smiled

Welcome Faragonda and Saladin

Thanks for receiving us all of a sudden Faragonda smiled back these are friends of mine: Luna, Mariam and Lillian

These are their children Stella, Bloom and Flora and my students with their respective husbands Brandon, Sky and Helia

The babies are their children.

Nice meeting you all Carlisle said friendly these are my children Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice. That's Bella, Edward's wife and our granddaughter Renesmee.

Please take a seat Esmé smiled can I get you anything?

No, don't bother Faragonda said friendly we have a huge request…

Alice zoned out and when she came back she squealed

Edward looked a bit doubtful as he already know everything

The queens explained everything

We'd love to Rosalie spoke as she played with little Luna

Me too Alice squealed right Jazzy?

Of course, Jasper spoke calm you can visit them whenever you want to and they'll always know wh their parents are and why their parents gave them to us that is if you want them to stay at us…

The girls looked at each other and Bloom observed their soul

She read only positive from it and she made her decision

The other girls and their husbands came to the same conclusion

They're yours now Stella smiled with tears in her eyes and handed her children to Emmett and Rosalie

Flora gave Tecna to Alice and Bloom and Sky gave their children to Edward and Bella.

We'll bring everything tomorrow Stella promised as they left

Thank you, Rosalie said simple and hugged Stella


End file.
